Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 119
The Invincible Scram! Break The Unbreakable Defense! is the one-hundred and nineteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Team Five D's opponent in their first match of the Tournament Finals is Team Taiyo, who have gotten up to this point by winning with just a single handmade Duel Runner between the three of them and using a Deck just made of Normal Monsters. Leo and Team Taiyo swear and promise that this match will be by-the-book and fair-and-square. The first duelists to face each other are Jack and Yoshizo. Yoshizo drives the Duel Runner, which was repaired by Yusei well enough to allow him to keep an equal footing with Jack's Phoenix Whirlwind in the starting dash. Still Jack, who is aware of Team's Taiyo's situation, decides that this team isn't worth being concerned about in the least. As such, he summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" early in the Duel and goes with his decision to take the match with a brutal swift attack. On the other hand, Yoshizo Normal Summons his Level 1 "Key Mace". That action is the beginning of a startling strategy no one could have possibly anticipated.]] Featured Duels Yoshizo vs Jack Yoshizo's turn Yoshizo summons Key Mace (DEF:300). he sets two cards (Hidden Soldiers and Scram Force) and ends his turn. Jack's turn Jack summons Twin-Sword Marauder (ATK:1600). Yoshizo activates Hidden Soldiers, special summoning Holding-Hands Majin (DEF:1600) and it gains 300 DEF by its effect (DEF:1600 → 1900). Jack attacks Holding-Hands Majin with his Twin-Sword Marauder and loses 300LP (Jack's LP:4000 → 3700). Then, Jack activates Sword Master's effect and special summons it from his hand. He sets one card and ends his turn. Yoshizo's turn Yoshizo summons Genin (DEF:900). Holding-Hands Majin's DEF increases again (DEF:1900 → 2800). He sets one card (Castle Walls) and ends his turn. Jack's turn Jack summons Battle Fader. He tunes his LV3 Sword Master with his LV1 Battle Fader and LV4 Twin-Sword Marauder to Synchro Summon his Red Dragon Archfiend and attacks Holding-Hands Majin with it. Yoshizo activates Castle Walls increasing Holding-Hands Majin's DEF by 500 (DEF:2800 → 3300) and Jack loses 300LP (Jack's LP:3700 → 3400). Jack activates Red Dragon Archfiend's effect destroying all of Yoshizo's Defense Position Monsters, but Yoshizo activates Scram Force preventing his Defense Monsters to be destroyed by card effects. Jack ends his turn. Yoshizo's turn Yoshizo activates Speed World 2 inflicting 800 Damage (Jack's LP:3400 → 2600). He summons Kurama (DEF:800) and Holding-Hands Majin's DEF increases by 800 (DEF:2800 → 3600). Yoshizo ends his turn. Jack's turn Jack activates Speed Spell - Sonic Buster inflicting half of Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK (Yoshizo's LP:4000 → 2500). He sets one card and ends his turn. Yoshizo's turn Yoshizo summons Eyearmor (DEF:500) and Holding-Hands Majin's DEF increases by 500 (DEF:3600 → 4100). he ends his turn. Jack's turn Jack activates Fiendish Chain negating Holding-Hands Majin's effect (DEF:4100 → 1600) and summons Lancer Archfiend. Jack attacks Holding-Hands Majin with Red Dragon Archfiend and Yoshizo loses 1400LP due to Lancer Archfiend's piercing effect (Yoshizo's LP:2500 → 1100LP)...